No Title
by This Guy 222
Summary: my first ever pokemon fic... please r&r... flames and suggestions wil be accepted... this story is basically pokemon seen through the eyes of another...


This Guy 222 : Well this is my first ever pokemon story.. so I hope I didnt do too bad on it..

Ash : Yeh.. And dont make me and Misty hook up in this fanfic!

This Guy 222 : Aww but why? You two make such a good couple!

Ash : Because too many people do that!... and quite frankly, I'm bored of her

This Guy 222 : OO;;

Misty : HEY! -grabs mallet-

Ash : Ah shit... -runs away with Misty following-

Pikachu : Pichupi chu pi chu ka Pikachu... Pichupi pika chu pi pika chu pipika  
(Translation) : This Guy 222 does not own pokemon... This Guy 222 only owns his own made up characters

* * *

**Prologue**

A young child at the age of 9 sat in front of the television, eyes transfixed on the screen. For on the television was a pokemon battle, most likely to be one of the greatest for years to come. Drake, the head of the Orange Crew and the Pummelo Island Gym Leader was battling it out with kid around the age of 13. They were both down to their last pokemon.

* * *

"Pikachu Agility!" the challenger shouted to his last remaining pokemon. Pikachu looked like a blurr as it came whizzing quickly towards the Dragonite.  
"Now Pikachu, Quick Attack!" the challenger said ordering for another high speed attack. Pikachu then stopped running all around the field and came in a straight line towards the dragon pokemon. Just as the little rodent pokemon was about to hit Dragonite whacked her away and sent her sauring with the sheer power of his tail.  
"Now Dragonite, HYPER BEAM!" Drake said telling Dragonite to use his most powerful attack. A big ball of energy started forming a short distance away from his mouth. Pikachu landed hard on her back dazing her a bit.  
"Come on Pik, get up!" the boy ushered his pokemon, a slight panic obvious in his voice.  
"Now dragonite! Release your HYPER BEAM!" Drake shouted the last part. The powerful dragon type pokemon released its attack and streaked accross the field to its intended target. Pikachu got up just in time to see a blinding light heading towards her.

* * *

The child watched in utter amazement at the battle scene displaying on the T.V. The Dragonite just lest loose a powerful Hyper Beam attack and hit dead on causing a huge explosion. A dusty wind rushed in all directions away from the explosion causing a sort of mini sandstorm. The T.V showed a split screen of both trainers who had turned away and covered their eyes. Then screen changed back to show the results of the beam as the dust finally started to settle to show... nothing. The screen again became a split screen of both trainers who looked confused, then both suddenly looked up. The screen switched to the sky to show a small yellow furrball falling straight down. That furrball being Pikachu and happened to fall right on top of the Dragonites head. At this the crowd went wild and started screaming and cheering. The screaming had been so loud that the boy winced a little at the loudness of it all.

* * *

"Unbeliavable folks! Pikachu used its tail as a spring and launch upwards into the sky dogding the Hyper Beam at the last minute! Who will come out victorious in this match? Will the leader of the Orange Crew and Gym Leader of Pummelo Island prove that he is the best and keep his title of being undefeated? Or will he loose to the newcomer who I remind you all, is 13 years of age! I don't know the answer to that folks but I do know one thing. This has been one of the GREATEST pokemon battles in HISTORY!" the commentator shouted through the microphone causing the crowd again to go wild. 

"Shake it off Dragonite!" Drake said. The dragon pokemon twisted and turned all in vague attempts at getting rid of the little rodent pokemon. It even tried grinding its head into the ground but Pikachu just wouldn't budge.  
"Good job Pik! Now use THUNDER!" the younger of the two said. The electric mouse pokemon let loose a horrendous thunder attack engulfing both itself and Dragonite in electricity jolting skywards 20 feet high. Pikachu's attack caused it to loose its grip a bit thus letting Dragonite send his flying back. Pikachu landed on her back and rolled a couple times before it stood shakily, staring up at the larger of the two. Both pokemon were staring at the other, both panting hard and both refusing to fall. Now all there was to do now was to wait and see which delivers the final blow. The crowd stared with mouths gaping open, the suspence being too much. Suddenly the larger dragon type pokemon which belonged to Drake fell forwards, thus giving in to its injury's and facing defeat.

No later then a second after that the crowd went wild. Howling, cheering, whislting and shouting out what a great match this was.  
"THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS! THE WINNER OF TODAYS BATTLE IS... ASH KETCHUM!" the commentator shouted over the microphone. A second wave of even louder applause and cheering overcame the stadium.

* * *

The cheering had been so loud that the mother had to turn down the T.V a substantial amount. On screen the challenger Ash Ketchum had call back his Pikachu saying thank you to it for giving the battle its all and overcoming one of the toughest pokemon trainers ever. The screen then switched to Drake who also returned his pokemon then walked up to the challenger. Both trainers stared at each other for a bit before Drakes look softened and held out his hand.  
"Congratulations Ash, that sure was some intense battle." Drake said. Ash seened to still be slightly dazed and looked at the hand a second longer then shook it.  
"Thanks." was Ash's reply and then was handed a trophy for defeating the leader of the Orange Crew. 

"WOW!" shouted the enthusiastic little boy. His mother who had been sitting behind her son on the couch the whole time fixed her gaze onto her only son.  
"Yes that was some amazing battle wasn't it Lester." she said.  
"That was more then amazing! It was UNBELIEVABLE!" lester shouted still hyperactive over the battle. His mother could only chuckle and walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner with her son still saying what a great battle that was.

20 minutes later and Lester finally settled down and went to eat his freshly made dinner. Lester had recieved his plate but was only poking at it with his fork. Still poking at his food he suddenly said "Hey mom... Do you think I'll ever be able to become as good as they were?" he asked with a childlike innocence. His mom looked slightly suprised at the asked question.  
"Why of course dear." she said. At this his eyes brightened up.  
"Really?" he said, a twinge of hope evident in his eyes.  
"Actully I have a feeling that your gonna turn out to be one of the greatest pokemon trainers ever." she said again encouring him some more. Now if you looked close enough, you might've seen the stars around his head.  
"Yeah..." he trailed off...

* * *

This Guy 222 : Well thats the prologue... hope you enjoyed it 

Ash : I sure did! -big smile-

Misty : Yeh you would.. you won it -sweatdrop-

Ash : And I put on a great show!-bigger smile-

-Brock, MIsty and This Guy 222 all fall down anime style-


End file.
